I Love You 'Cause
by under.that.sun
Summary: 50 reasons why Zoro loves A drabble, AU, yaoi - manxman


**A.N. This is something like a drabble, I did this 'cause my friend did this to her boyfriend – thought up 100 reasons why she loves him for their one year anniversary. She asked my help a little and I helped her while thinking what people from my favorite pairings would love 'bout their partners… So here it is, don't know if this will be hundred reasons (probably not…), but I will try my best! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – Manxman.**

**Disclaimer: Man, today I was in the market and guess what? They didn't sell any copyrights to One Piece… So I still don't own One Piece…**

_I love you 'cause:_

'Cause you're cute when you blush,

'Cause you care for your friends,

'Cause you can't leave a person hungry,

'Cause you can't stand wasting food,

'Cause we always make up after an argument,

'Cause we're always equal,

'Cause you can keep up with me in a fight,

'Cause you will always patch me up after a fight even if you'll grumble while doing so,

'Cause your eyebrows are swirled in the same direction,

'Cause your blond locks in sunlight shine like gold,

'Cause you always cuddle in your sleep,

'Cause your lips look so kissable when you smoke,

'Cause I can always rely on you,

'Cause you always cook me breakfast,

'Cause you will give me booze if I ask nicely,

'Cause you will kick Luffy in the face, but still give him food,

'Cause you only fight with your legs,

'Cause you don't disturb my naps, unless it's emergency,

'Cause you always find me when I'm lost,

'Cause when you cook, you look like you're in your own world,

'Cause you're dedicated to your work,

'Cause no matter how much you flirt with girls, you will always come back to sit with me,

'Cause of your cocky smile,

'Cause you're not embarrassed to hold hands in public,

'Cause when a storm comes you always press yourself to me as close as possible,

'Cause when I make a surprise for you, your eyes lit up with love,

'Cause you're very possessive over me,

'Cause when I look into your eyes I feel like I'm drowning in the ocean,

'Cause of those little moans you try to hold in,

'Cause you don't find my scars repellent,

'Cause no matter what you say, you love my green hair,

'Cause you hum when you're happy,

'Cause there is always something you can't make up your mind with,

'Cause even though you mock my liking for rice you still make me dishes from them,

'Cause when I come home you always say 'Welcome home',

'Cause you always give me a kiss after you say 'Welcome home',

'Cause instead of asking questions you sit down next to me and wait until I start talking,

'Cause you always purr in my ear when you want something from me,

'Cause your smile makes me feel fluttery inside,

'Cause I want to get old with you,

'Cause of those hickeys you leave in visible places,

'Cause of that peaceful smile you make when you think you're alone and sun is shining in your eyes,

'Cause you notice every detail,

'Cause you're mine,

'Cause of the way you tuck your hair behind your ear when you're thinking,

'Cause you understand all of my expressions,

'Cause your body always smell like home,

'Cause every time you buy something new for your kitchen you look like a five year old child on a Christmas day,

'Cause when you wear your reading glasses they're on the tip of your nose,

'Cause you love me the way I am.

_So will you marry me?_

"Shitty Marimo." I looked up and met calm green eye gaze. "You stupid idiot moss head, some of these aren't even reasons to love someone."

I carefully put the paper on the table; I will keep it somewhere safe and every time I will be mad at him I will look at it. I raised my head and again met that calm gaze, I quickly closed those several steps that separated us and wrapped my hands 'round Zoro's neck. "You idiot, of course I will, I would have even without that list of yours, I love you."

I saw Zoro relax and smile. "I'm happy love-cook, I love you too."

He leaned and kissed me; this must be the best day in my life.

**A.N. 50, that's a lot right? I liked this, did you? Tell me your favorite reasons why Zoro loves Sanji, I would love to hear them. :}**


End file.
